Das Ende des Kreises oder 30-jährige Singlefrau ist einsam und willig
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Ungläubig schnaubte Septima Vector, Arithmantiklehrerin in Hogwarts. 30-Jährig? Singlefrau? Aber irgendwie musste sie doch endlich die Hexe ihres Lebens finden - warum also nicht durch die 'Hexe sucht Hexe'-Spalte im Tagespropheten? Schnell findet sie, verliebt sich, verzweifelt, muss sich entscheiden und verliert sich in der Suche nach ihrem Ende des Kreises. -Femmeslash!-
1. Singlefrau ist einsam und willig

„**30 - Jährige ****Singlefrau****ist****einsam****und**** willig" - Kapitel 1**

Mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben ließ Septima Vector, Arithmantiklehrerin in Hogwarts, ihre Feder über dem Pergament schweben. 30-Jährig? Singlefrau? Sie war 35 und seit 12 Jahren verheiratet. Entmutigt strich sie den Satz durch.

Diese Idee war echt bekloppt.

Aber alles in ihr sehnte sich nach Kontakten. Nach Kontakten zu Frauen. Nach Liebe, Leidenschaft – endlich Leidenschaft! - und nach Ehrlichkeit. Nach dem Austausch, den sie und ihr Mann schon lange nicht mehr pflegten. Und eine andere Möglichkeit wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen.

Doch selbst wenn sie einen nicht allzu entwürdigenden Text zustande bekäme, welche Hexe meldete sich denn bitte auf die 'Finden Sie Ihre Traumhexe'-Anzeige im Tagespropheten?

Und gab es dort überhaupt eine 'Hexe sucht Hexe'-Spalte?

Frustriert warf sie ihre Feder neben das Pergament und kramte unter ihrem Schreibtisch in dem großen Haufen von zerknittertem Papier und Pergament. Hier war doch noch irgendwo der Prophet von heute... Da, tatsächlich!

Und da war auch die 'Finden Sie Ihre Traumhexe'-Seite mit der 'Hexe sucht Hexe' Spalte.

„Willst Du nachts mit mir Zutaten pflücken und suchst..." - Nein, das war doch nichts für sie! Sie wirkten alle so bedürftig! Nur Verzweifelte suchten so. Andererseits... war sie ja verzweifelt.

„Was soll's", seufzte sie.

Kurzentschlossen schnappte sich Septima ein neues Blatt Pergament, sah grübelnd aus dem Fenster und schrieb dann: „Hexe sucht Hexe, die mit ihr Sterne vom Himmel fischt, um in ihrem Licht sich gegenseitig zu erkennen."

Für die Prophetenzauberer kritzelte sie noch kurz 'Septima Vector, Zimmer 313 im 3. Stock, Schloss Hogwarts' darauf und verließ dann mit schnellen Schritten ihr Zimmer.

Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie es nicht schon auf andere Art und Weise versucht hätte, grübelte sie, während sie die Treppen zur Eulerei hinauf eilte.

Eigentlich war sie ja nur wegen dieser verhexten Liebe wieder zur Schule, an der ihr selbst das Hexen gelehrt worden war, zurück gekehrt. Doch die Hexe ihrer Träume sah noch immer erfolgreich über sie hinweg und so war sie noch immer mit dem Mann, dessen Werben sie während des Studiums nachgegeben hatte, verheiratet. Er war liebevoll, hübsch und klug. Was wollte man mehr? Aber Septima nahm sich diesen Gedanken schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr ab. Ja, sie liebte Alan Vector, aber nicht genug. Sie wollte mehr.

Zu ihrem Glück begnügte er sich mit einer Eule pro Monat und den Sommerferien zwischen den Schuljahren. Und obwohl Septima mittlerweile keine Hoffnung mehr hatte, bei besagter Frau zu landen, waren ihre Gedanken leider noch immer frei und ließen sich keine Fesseln anlegen. Alan war kein sonderlich begnadeter Liebhaber, und so wanderten ihre Gedanken stets zurück zum Ursprung allen Übels, der Hexe ihrer Träume, Lehrerin an der Hogwartschule für Zauberei, Profes-

„Ah!", rief Septima erschrocken, als sie, in Gedanken nicht bei ihrem Weg und eventuell entgegenkommenden Personen, an einer Ecke fast mit einer Person zusammenstieß und bei einem Ausweichmanöver über eine Stufe stolperte.

Merlin sei Dank fing die Person, die sich bei näherem Hinsehen als die stets schlecht gelaunte Astronomielehrerin Aurora Sinistra entpuppte, Septima gerade noch auf und half ihr auf die Beine.

Überrascht starrte Septima die Astronomielehrerin an. Sinistra verbrachte den größten Teil ihrer Zeit in ihren Zimmern, wahrscheinlich um tagsüber zu schlafen und nachts fit für ihren Unterricht zu sein - ihre dunklen tiefen Augenringe zeugten allerdings von Schlafmangel. So kam es, dass Septima sie fast nur zu den Festessen sah und um so mehr wunderte sie sich, was Sinistra am helllichten Tag wohl in der Eulerei getrieben hatte.

„Alles okay?", fragte sie mit kalter Stimme. Im Gegensatz dazu waren ihre braunen Augen warm und im gleichen Moment bemerkte Septima, dass die Professorin gut roch. Nach warmen Sommernächten und irgendwie nach Weizenfeld.

War es schon wieder soweit und ihre Hormone brachten ihren Kopf durcheinander? Automatisch errötete sie, wich Sinistras Blick aus und murmelte „Ja, danke."

Absichtlich nah ging sie an ihr vorbei. Hm, ja, Weizenfelder. 'Wo in der Nähe von Hogwarts waren Weizenfelder?', fragte sie sich verschwommen.

Schon wieder kratzte es an ihrem Fenster. Ein keiner Steinkauz versuchte sich durch den Spalt ihres gekippten Fensters ins Zimmer zu quetschen.

Schnell öffnete Septima das Fenster, gab dem Steinkauz einen Eulenkeks und nahm ihm einen blauen Brief ab. Bald war er wieder in der Nacht verschwunden.

Müde rieb sich Septima die Augen. Warum verschickten diese verrückten Hexen ihre Briefe auch immer Nachts? Trotz ihres Ärgers über die späte Störung öffnete sie sogleich den Brief.

„Hallo liebe Sternensuchende, ich hoffe ich bin dir mit meinen 55 Jahren kein zu alter Zauberer. Ich bin reinblütig, Vergiss-mich (aber nicht, dass du mich jetzt vergisst!) des Ministeriums und - ...", Septima seufzte. Schon wieder ein Mann, der die Überschrift 'Hexe sucht Hexe' wohl nicht aufmerksam genug gelesen hatte. Enttäuscht zerknüllte sie ihn und warf ihn weg.

Es war nun eine Woche vergangen und außer ein paar, Männern hatten sich nur drei Hexen gemeldet. Eine schied durch die vielen Rechtschreibfehler gleich aus, die anderen beiden machten sie neugierig.

Die beiden Briefe lagen neben ihrem Bett und während Septima sich wieder hinlegte, nahm sie den ersten zur Hand.

Eine gewisse 'Enigma' schrieb ihr:

„Wir gehen aufeinander zu. Ich muss auf deinen Mund schauen. Merlin, wie du lockst! - und dann auf dein so schön umrahmtes Dekolleté. Mir wird heiß beim Betrachten deiner weißen Haut. Ich will dich dort berühren, deine perfekten Brüste spüren. Wir sind gleich und auch du sollst mich berühren. Willst du?

Enigma"

Noch immer errötete Septima beim Lesen dieser Sätze.

Sie nahm den zweiten Brief zur Hand. Das Pergament knisterte, als sie es auseinander faltet. Auf ihm stand nur ein Satz in enger, ordentlicher Schrift geschrieben:

„Mich dürstet nach Sternen..."

Nachdenklich blickte Septima den Brief an. Mich dürstet nach Sternen... Auch dieser Brief berührte sie, wenn auch auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise wie der Erste.


	2. Gefangen im Sternenblick

„**Gefangen im Sternenblick" - Kapitel 2**

Eine weitere Woche schob Septima das Zurückschreiben vor sich her.

Die Tage wurden nach dem langen Winter endlich wieder länger und die warme Sonne lockte die Schüler und Schülerinnen vermehrt ins Freie. Sie hatten keine Lust zu lernen und machten so den Lehrern viel Arbeit damit, sie zum Lernen zu bringen. Dabei war das Thema, das sie gerade mit ihrer vierten Klasse durchnahm, eines ihrer Liebsten: Wenlocks Schema der Zahlenlehre und ihre Einflüsse auf die Heptomologie. Nichtsdestotrotz war die Überschrift auf dem Aufsatz, den sie eben korrigierte, lustlos hin gekritzelt. So machte das keinen Spaß.

Wie so oft nahm sie den zweiten Brief zur Hand und fuhr die Worte mit ihren Fingern nach. „Mich dürstet nach Sternen..." Sie liebte diese Schrift, aber vielleicht kam das nur von ihrer Neugierde auf die Autorin. Irgendwie kam die Schrift ihr bekannt vor. So, als wäre sie selbst ihr ein Gegenüber und würde ihr mehr sagen, als der Satz an sich.

Von draußen drang durch das geöffnete Fenster Schülergelächter und das Zwitschern der Vögel hinein. Der Gedanke an Sterne war an diesem Frühlingstag fern, aber ihre Sternenfrau erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge. Wie sie aussah, war dabei nicht wichtig, nur wie sie sie anblickte: funkelnd, fest. In Reichweite, Greifweite, nah bei ihr. Direkt. Und weiblich.

„Merlin, bitte mach, dass sie eine Frau ist!", flüsterte Septima erschrocken, als ihr plötzlich aufgefallen war, dass man durch den Briefinhalt überhaupt nicht auf das Geschlecht des Autoren schließen konnte.

„Mich dürstet es nach Sternen", murmelte sie erneut.

Sie tauchte ihre Feder in ein grünes Tintenfass, das noch vom Korrigieren auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand, zog ein neues Stück Pergament hervor und schrieb:

„Will dir Sternenwasser sein.

Will in dich, will dich erreichen, will tief, will ankommen, will finden und will bleiben.

Kannst du mir den Himmel zeigen?"

Zufrieden und gleichzeitig ängstlich setzte sie noch die Unterschrift unter den Brief, die sie sich in langen Nächten überlegt hatte, Trija, und faltete das Blatt zusammen. Den Namen Trija hatte sie von ihrer geliebten Zahl 'Drei' abgeleitet. Dieses Mal musste sie ihre Eule noch einmal an den Tagespropheten schicken, doch danach würde der Vogel von selbst den Weg zur Sternendürstigen finden. Jedenfalls hatte das in der Anleitung gestanden. Aber um der Eule einen Weg zu ersparen, wollte sie auch noch ihren zweiten Antwortbrief zu Papier bekommen.

Dieser fiel ihr schwerer. Was sollte sie schreiben, wenn dieses Terrain, also Erotik zwischen Frauen, ihr vollkommen neu war? Sie wurde ja schon beim Lesen der Zeilen schüchtern! Wie sollte sie dann darauf etwas erwidern?

„Leider bin ich noch ziemlich unerfahren, was dies alles angeht. Bisher habe ich nur Erfahrungen mit Zauberern gesammelt. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja zeigen, wie das geht, Frauen zu berühren? Denn das ist es, was ich will."

Abschätzig betrachtete Septima das Pergament. Etwas fehlte noch. Ihr Herz klopfte laut, als sie dahinter schrieb: „Vielleicht bald? Trija"

Bevor sie sich anders entscheiden konnte, versiegelte sie den Umschlag und brachte ihn zusammen mit dem anderen Brief hoch zur Eulerei. Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Eule in ihrem Zimmer einquartieren, um sich den Weg zu sparen, überlegte sie dabei. Aber dann wäre die Chance für einen erneuten Zusammenstoß mit Sinistra gleich Null. Und so würde sie nie heraus finden, ob Sinistra immer nach Weizenfeld duftete.

„Trija, oh Trija...

Der Himmel ist weit weg, es tut mir Leid.

Die Angst vorm Strahlen lässt mich zögern, lässt mich zweifeln.

Wusstest du, dass der hellste Stern nicht weiß, dass er strahlt? Du fehlst.

Ich fehle. Und alles, was ich wollte, ist verloren am Himmel. - Es tut mir Leid.

Ich kann nicht - ich kann nicht."

Zum wiederholten Male las Septima diese Zeilen auf dem welligen Pergament. Es tut ihr Leid. Was tat ihr Leid? Sie verstand nicht, was die Fremde ihr sagen wollte. Und obwohl diese Sätze so voll und ganz unverständlich waren, berührten sie sie mindestens genauso sehr wie das heiße Werben Enigmas. Sie kannte nicht mal einen Namen, und dennoch war ihre Sprache ihr bekannt und vertraut. Das Zurückschreiben fiel ihr leicht.

Diese Frau schrieb in ihren Worten, sie verstand sie, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was sie meinte. Es hörte sich wie ein Abschied an. Aber Septima wollte nicht, dass es jetzt schon ein Abschied war.

Auch Enigma hatte ihr geantwortet.

Sie fragte, wie sie aussehe, damit sie sich sie vorstellen konnte.

Septima fühlte sich wie ein pubertierendes Mädchen, als sie Enigmas Wunsch nachkam und sich in einem Antwortbrief selbst beschrieb. Bewusst versuchte sie ihr Aussehen dabei nicht zu schönen, konnte es doch sein, dass sie sich vielleicht sogar bald von Angesicht zu Angesicht trafen.

Enigmas Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Auf die Antwort der Anderen wartete Septima dagegen vergebens.


	3. Im Wasser berühren wir uns

„**Im Wasser berühren wir uns" - Kapitel 3**

Lange hatte Septima das Bild, das Alan an ihrem letzten Geburtstag von ihr geschossen hatte, zweifelnd betrachtet. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare kamen darauf gut zur Geltung. Ihr lange Nase und der nicht gerade flache Bauch leider auch. Aber sie mochte, wie sie sich geschminkt hatte. Und ihr Lachen mochte sie auch auf diesem Bild.

Voller Angst hatte sie an diesem Morgen das Foto zusammen mit einem Brief an Enigma geschickt.

Würde es ihr gefallen? Kurzzeitig hatte Septima sich sehr über Enigmas Bitte geärgert. Sie brachte sie in die Situation, die Anonymität durchbrechen zu müssen. Fotos konnten identifizieren.

Außerdem ärgerte es Septima im Nachhinein sehr, dass sie vor lauter Aufregung über Enigmas Bitte um ein Foto ganz vergessen hatte, diese auch um ein Foto von sich zu bitten.

'Na ja, was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden', seufzte Septima innerlich.

„Professor?", fragte die rothaarige Schülerin direkt vor ihr. Septima schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Was war nur mit ihr los? Pausenlos musste sie an Enigma denken.

„Ja?" „Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich den Zahlenwert von 'Hundehütte' berechne"

Mit einem Seufzen stand Septima auf und ging zu dem Mädchen, um ihr im Lehrbuch die Tabelle, mit der der Zahlenwert zu errechnen war, zu erklären.

Als Septima am Abend endlich wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer kam, lag auf ihrem Tisch ein Brief. Erschrocken blickte sich Septima um. Wie war er hier hin gelangt? Schnell vergewisserte sie sich , dass ihr Fenster tatsächlich geschlossen war.

Vielleicht war er ja von einem Kollegen und betraf irgendetwas im Schulleben. Das wäre eine Erklärung, denn sie hatten sich im Lehrerkollegium angewöhnt, Nachrichten über die Hauselfen zu verschicken.

Schnell riss sie ihn auf.

„Septima... Ja, nun kenne ich deinen Namen. Ich habe dich erkannt.

Du bist wunderschön. Und obwohl ich dich schon so lange vor Augen habe, fällt mir das erst jetzt auf. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen.

Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich begehre. Und der Gedanke, dass du so nah bist, hilft mir nicht gerade dabei, mein Begehren zu zügeln. Enigma", las Septima.

Der Schock traf sie und sie musste sich auf ihr Bett sinken lassen.

Enigma hatte sie erkannt! Sie kannte sie! Septima hatte in keinem Brief ihren Namen genannt, und doch wusste die Briefeschreiberin ihn. Sie war Enigma also nicht nur vom Aussehen her bekannt, sondern sogar namentlich. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie also auch, dass sie, Septima, Lehrerin in Hogwarts war.

Merlin, wie war ihr das peinlich! Sie hatte doch nicht gewollt, dass ein Mensch, der mit ihr im Alltag zu tun hatte, wusste, dass sie – bekanntermaßen verheiratet! Und zwar mit einem Mann! - auf der Suche nach einer Frau an ihrer Seite war! War dies nicht der Grund gewesen, warum sie über den Propheten gesucht hatte? Die Anonymität?

...aber war das nicht kurzsichtig von ihr gewesen? Denn wenn sie eine Hexe finden wollte, dann musste sie diese ja irgendwann auch persönlich kennen lernen. Auf kurze Zeit funktionierte so ein Beisammensein vielleicht auch ohne dass man vom Umfeld der jeweils anderen wusste, aber auf Dauer würde so eine Beziehung wohl dem Alltag nicht verborgen bleiben.

Und wenn sie die Peinlichkeit mal beiseite ließ, hatte es ja vielleicht sogar seine Vorteile. Enigma kannte sie bereits. Wie sie mittlerweile selbst gemerkt hatte, war es schwer, einander nur über Briefe kennen zu lernen. Wenn Enigma sie also erkannt hatte und immer noch an Kontakt oder vor allem sexuellem Kontakt interessiert war, dann wollte sie wirklich sie und nicht irgendeine Traumfrau, die sie sich in ihrem Kopf ausgemalt hatte.

Und zuletzt: wenn Enigma sie kannte, dann musste auch sie Enigma kennen!

Diese Erkenntnis gefiel ihr. Enigma musste also aus Hogwarts oder der Umgebung kommen, denn an anderen Orten hatte sie außer ihren Eltern und Alan keine Bekannten. Sie war in ihrem Heimatdorf nie ausgegangen und sie glaubte einfach nicht, dass es sich bei Enigma um eine ehemalige Kommilitonin handeln konnte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, verließ sie währen des Schuljahres Hogwarts kaum. Also fiel Hogsmead auch weg.

War Enigma eine ihrer Kolleginnen? Oder sogar eine Schülerin?!

'Oh Merlin, bitte lass sie keine Schülerin sein!', dachte sie entsetzt. Wie von selbst schlichen sich die Bilder von ihr und einer pubertierenden Hermione Granger in ihren Kopf. Hermione, deren Gesicht sich dem ihren immer mehr genähert hatte - nein! Das durfte nicht noch einmal gesehen. Sie hatte damals einen Fehler gemacht und sich geschworen, dass dieser ihr kein zweites Mal passieren würde. Als Lehrerin eine Beziehung mit einer Schülerin zu beginnen, war unverzeihlich. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie es damals noch rechtzeitig beenden können und nichts davon war zu anderen durchgedrungen. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das.

Und wer sie auch immer war - was war, wenn Enigma Anderen davon erzählte, dass die Arithmantiklehrerin Septima Vector mit ihr anzügliche Briefe austauschte?! Was würden die Schülerinnen und Schüler dann von ihr denken? Oder ihre Kollegen? Oh Himmel, nein, was würde sie denken? Die eine, deren Meinung ihr mehr als wichtig war.

Und wenn um Merlins Willen genau sie diejenige war, die - ? Nein. Daran durfte sie nicht mal denken.

Wer war Enigma?!

Schwungvoll leerte Septima ihr Glas. Der Alkohol beruhigte und ermutigte sie zugleich. Und wenn sie sich nicht sehr irrte, hatte Horace hier wohl noch einen seiner berüchtigten Tränke hineingemischt. Auch gut. Eigentlich wussten sowieso alle der hier anwesenden Erwachsenen, auf was sie sich einließen – auch ein Grund dafür, dass sie erst zum ersten Mal auf einer dieser Partys anwesend war.

Also, wem traute Septima zu, Enigma zu sein? Welche von ihren Kolleginnen hatte frauenliebende Anwandlungen?

Ein lautes Lachen ließ sie den Kopf drehen. Rolanda Hooch, Besenfluglehrerin, Quidditch-Schiedsrichterin und auf 100 Meter als Lesbe erkennbar. Auch wenn Quidditch schon immer der totale Lesbensport war, hatte Septima sich noch nie dafür begeistern können. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht einmal die Spieler auseinanderhalten konnte, wie so viele andere Hexen, aber die Leidenschaft hatte sie bei einem Spiel noch nie gepackt.

Ganz anders sah das mit ihrer Leidenschaft für Quidditch-Spielerinnen aus, oder in diesem Fall für Quidditch-Schiedsrichterinnen. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie regelrecht für Hooch geschwärmt, obwohl diese als Butch-Hexe nicht ganz in ihr sonst bevorzugtes 'Beuteschema' passte. Ihre harsche und direkte Art hatte sie stets eingeschüchtert. Genau wie jetzt: Hooch schaute sie ganz direkt an. Wissend, wie sich Septima einbildete.

Vorsichtig erwiderte Septima den Blick und als Hooch sich wieder an Sinistra wandte, die neben ihr saß, begutachtete Septima Hoochs Gestalt. Rolanda Hooch hatte eine sportliche Figur und breite Schultern. Sie war in einen schwarzen Umhang gekleidet, der eben diesen Eindruck nur noch verstärkte. Ihre kurzen schwarzen Haare mit den grauen Strähnchen ließen sie stark und selbstbewusst wirken.

Als Hooch wieder zu ihr schaute und sie direkt anlächelte, schaute Septima reflexartig weg. Peinlich, beim Starren erwischt worden zu sein. Vorsichtig linste sie wieder zu ihr, aber Hooch schaute noch in ihre Richtung und lächelte, so als wisse sie, was Septima gerade dachte. Über was Septima rätselte und was in ihr vorging: War sie es? War sie es nicht? Enigma? Sollte sie hingehen? Lieber doch nicht?

Die Stimmung im Raum war gut, es wurde viel geredet und die Luft war vom Rauch geschwängert. Pomona hatte wieder einmal einige Kräuter aus ihren Gewächshäusern mitgebracht und bereits großzügig verteilt. Septima sah sie rauchend mit Minerva diskutieren. Minerva rauchte nicht, wirkte aber offener und lockerer als sonst. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und ihre Haare waren in einer lockeren Frisur hochgesteckt. Ein paar lose Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht und lagen auf ihren Schultern. Wunderschön sah sie aus in ihrem smaragdgrünem Kleid. Minerva lachte über irgendetwas und legte ihre Hand auf Pomonas Arm.

Septima spürte einen kleinen Stich. Schnell schaute sie weg und traf wieder auf Hoochs Blick. Kurzentschlossen ging sie auf sie und Sinistra zu. Zwar glaubte sie nicht wirklich, dass sie Enigma war - es wäre nicht logisch, als einzige geoutete Lesbe des Kollegiums ein Geheimnis um die Identität machen zu wollen - aber ein Versuch war es wert. Manchmal war ja durchaus die offensichtlichste Antwort auch die Richtige.

„Aber irgendwie mag ich ja auch gerade das an ihm", sagte Sinistra gerade zu Hooch.

„Wenn du willst kann ich das beim nächsten Mal auch mal machen", antwortete Hooch und lachte. Hooch nippte an ihrem Glas Elfenwein – jedenfalls dachte Septima, dass es das war, Elfenwein.

Über den Rand ihres Glases hinweg warf Hooch Septima einen Blick zu, schluckte und lächelte ihr dann zu.

„Septima, hallo", begrüßte Hooch sie charmant lächelnd. „Setzt dich doch zu uns!"

Sinistra rutschte etwas, damit Septima Platz hatte.

„Wie gefällt euch die Party?", fragte Septima nervös. Es kam ihr komisch vor, die beiden zu duzen, waren sie sich sonst doch größtenteils aus dem Weg gegangen.

Sinistra – Aurora – lächelte schief und warf Rolanda einen bedeutsamen Blick zu.

„Sie wird gerade besser", antwortete Rolanda, ignorierte Auroras Blick und schaute stattdessen Septima an. Septima wurde rot im Gesicht.

Flirtete Hooch nun etwa mit ihr? Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich zum ersten Mal auf einer von Horace' Partys.", lachte Septima. „Habe ich mir das übrigens eingebildet oder ist da etwas in den Punsch gemischt?"

Aurora lachte auf. „Ja", antwortete sie. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was für ein Trank, aber er macht...", sie schien nach Worten zu suchen. Septima wunderte sich kurz über ihren Akzent. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass Aurora anscheinend gar nicht Engländerin war. „...dass man sich näher kommt", endete Aurora und warf Rolanda erneut einen langen Blick zu.

Prompt lief Septima knallrot an. Ein Trank, der machte, dass man sich näher kam?

Unauffällig sah sie sich im Kerker um, der nur von einem schummrigen Licht beleuchtete wurde, das von kleinen gelblichen Kugeln, die von den Decken hingen, ausging. Es waren wirklich viele Gäste anwesend, auch einige die Septima vom Sehen kannte oder aber noch nie gesehen hatte. Und tatsächlich, als sie sich an die Rauchschwaden gewöhnt hatte, erkannte sie erschrocken, dass einige sich bereits näher kamen. Bei dem Anblick, der sich Septima bot, schoss ihr erneut die Schamesröte in das Gesicht. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder an Rolanda und Aurora.

„Kennt ihr eigentlich jemanden, der sich 'Engima' nennt?", fragte Septima sie sie. Sie hatte länger darüber nachgedacht, wie sie das Thema beginnen konnte, aber nur die direkte Frage war ihr eingefallen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und 'Enigma' war nicht nur ein Künstlername und sondern auch ein oft gesehener Gast.

Rolanda sah sie mit gekräuselter Stirn an, Aurora aber lächelte leicht. „Enigma? Wie das Rätsel oder Dunkel? In dunkel gehüllt?", fragte sie mit ihrer schönen dunklen Stimme. Septima nickte. Auch ihr war die Namensbedeutung schon aufgefallen.

„Und du suchst eine oder einen Enigma?" „Eine!", berichtigte Septima. „Wir haben uns geschrieben und - äh, ja. Ich suche eine Enigma."

„Enigma... ein wirklich schöner Name", murmelte Aurora. „Aber nein, ich kenne keine Engima." Sie lachte. „Aber ich glaube, ich lasse euch jetzt mal allein", bei diesem Satz schaute sie zur Kerkertür. Septima drehte sich um und sah einen in einen passend schwarzen Mantel gehüllten Cygnus Black, Professor für alte Runen, eintreten. Mit einem Schluck trank Aurora ihr Glas aus, küsste Rolanda zum Abschied auf die Wange und wandte sich dann an Septima. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bald wieder", sagte sie, lächelte sie an und gab ihr die Hand. Aurora stand auf und ging in die Richtung, in der Septima Black vermutete.

Weizenduft, dachte Septima. Unverkennbar Weizenduft.

„Sie schwänzelt schon eine ganze Weile um ihn herum", sagte Rolanda mit einem Grinsen, „aber keine Sorge, sie ist nicht ganz verloren für unser Team."

„Unser Team?", fragte Septima und zog dabei ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich meine, sie steht auch auf Frauen."

Septima nickte und versteinerte dann plötzlich.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich auf Frauen stehe?!", rief sie erschrocken.

Rolanda lachte. Anscheinend hatte sie genau diese Reaktion erhofft.

„Tust du es etwa nicht?" „Ich bin verheiratet!", versuchte Septima einzuwenden. „Na und?", grinste Rolanda anzüglich. „Stört doch nicht..."

Septima seufze und ergab sich. Rolanda hatte ja recht.

„Dir ist also Treue nicht sonderlich wichtig?", fragte Septima Rolanda.

Irgendwo im Kerker schrie jemand kurz auf und lautes Gelächter brach aus. Rolanda sagte etwas, aber wegen dem Tumult verstand Septima sie nicht.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie nach.

„Ich sagte, mir ist Treue schon wichtig, vor allem dass man sich das Gefühl gibt nicht wahllos zu sein. Aber mal ehrlich, du und dein Mann... Also ich kenne dich zwar nicht gut, aber ich stelle mir vor, wenn eine Frau mit einem Mann verheiratet ist, ihn höchstens zwei mal im Jahr sieht und dazu eigentlich noch auf Frauen steht, dass dann nicht sonderlich viel läuft. Stimmt doch, oder?"

Septima war mittlerweile pupurrot. Es stimmte zwar, was Rolanda sagte, aber musst sie das so direkt sagen? Es war ihr peinlich.

„Wie ist es denn bei dir?", fragte sie schnell um das Thema zu wechseln.

Rolanda lachte auf. Ein kurzes raues Lachen. Septima mochte diesen Laut.

„Also ich bin Single, falls du das meinst", grinste sie. Sie beugte sich ganz nah zu Septima und raunte so, dass sie überall Gänsehaut bekam, in ihr Ohr: „Hat denn da jemand Interesse?"


	4. Langer Fall, schnelles Ende

„**Langer Fall, schnelles Ende" - Kapitel 4**

„So war das nicht gemeint!", versuchte Septima zurück zu rudern. Merlin, war das peinlich! Das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren.

Rolanda grinste nur breit, als würde sie Septima diesen Satz nicht abnehmen.

Schweigen machte sich zwischen ihnen breit. Rolanda sah sich im Kerker um und lachte, als sie den scheinbar betrunkenen Horace mit Aurora und Black reden sah. Auch Septima sah ihnen für einen Moment zu. Ohne Vorwarnung legte Aurora ihren Arm um Blacks Rücken und küsste ihn auf seine Wangen.

Septima drehte sich erschrocken zu Rolanda. Ihr Gesicht errötete, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, die beiden bei etwas Intimen beobachtet zu haben.

Rolanda lächelte sie schief an und fuhr sich durch ihre kurzen Haare.

„Du bist wirklich süß", murmelte sie.

Septima errötete noch mehr. „Ach was", versuchte sie das Gesagte herunterzuspielen. Ihr fiel auf, dass Rolandas Blick zwischen ihren Augen und ihrem Mund hin und her wanderte.

Im Kerker hatte sich noch mehr dicker Rauch gebildet und Septima bekam das Gefühl, der Rauch niste sich in ihrem Kopf ein. Sie fühlte sich seltsam leicht und das Denken fiel ihr schwer. Ihr Blick schweifte, ohne dass sie ihn kontrollieren konnte, zu Rolandas weit ausgeschnittenem Dekolleté und bei dem Anblick wurde ihr noch wärmer.

Schnell sprang Septima auf. „Bitte entschuldige mich!", rief sie und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass... ich zur Toilette muss!"

Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie aus dem Kerker und rempelte dabei Aurora an. Verwunderung spiegelte sich in Auroras fast schwarzen Augen, aber Septima wich ihrem Blick aus. Sie wollte das nicht. Diese Nähe zu den ihr fremden Menschen machte ihr Angst.

Als Septima die Tür der Toilette hinter sich geschlossen hatte, machte sich Erleichterung in ihr breit. Die Stille hier tat ihr gut und die kalte Luft kühlte ihre erhitzten Wangen. Sie ging zum Waschbecken und benetzte ihr Gesicht mit Wasser.

Was war das für eine Welt, die ihr trotz ihrer vielen Jahre auf Hogwarts verborgen geblieben war? Rolanda und Aurora wirkten heimisch in der Welt der Vergnügung und Risiken. Ihr machte sie Angst.

Gerade als sie sich abtrocknete, öffnete sich hinter ihr die Tür. Rauch und Gelächter drang herein und mit ihnen Rolanda, die die Tür schnell wieder hinter sich schloss.

Rolanda näherte sich Septima.

„Äh -", stotterte Septima, deren Herz sofort schneller zu schlagen begann.

Rolanda fasste nach ihrem Arm und strich federleicht aufwärts. Wie von selbst stellten sich Septimas Härchen auf. Rolanda streichelte ihre Wange und beugte sich dann zu ihr hinüber. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und in Septimas Bauch begann ein kleines Orchester Trommelwirbel zu schlagen. Gleich würde es passieren! Die Panik trieb ihren Herzschlag gnadenlos immer weiter an.

Ohne Zögern presste Rolanda ihre Lippen auf Septimas. Wie von selbst öffnete Septima ihre Lippen und schmeckte den süßen, alkoholischen Geschmack der Bowle. Als sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal berührten, durchfuhr es Septima heiß. Drängend presste sich Rolanda gegen ihren Körper. Wie Nadelstiche durchfuhren sie die Berührungen - noch nie hatte sie einen Frauenkörper so nah gespürt. Es fühlte sich so anders an als ein Männerkörper! So bittersüß, viel tiefer, weicher, richtig und falsch zugleich. Septima konnte nicht anders als an Rolandas Seite bis zur Höhe ihrer Brüste entlangzustreichen und sie durch den Stoff hindurch zu berühren. Rolanda stöhnte leicht auf.

Sie ließ von Septimas Lippen ab und widmete sich stattdessen ihrem Hals. Sie saugte und küsste, knabberte kurz und schmerzhaft, küsste die Stelle wieder sanft. Septima holte zischend Atem, griff Rolanda an der Schulter, musste sich festhalten, weil ihre Beine unter den Berührungen weich wurden. Was war das? Wo war sie? Und wer war sie überhaupt?

Wieder küsste Rolanda sie, fuhr mit ihrer Zunge über Septimas Lippen und flüsterte ihr dann ins Ohr: „Ich weiß, dass du mich genauso willst, wie ich dich! Du würdest es morgen bereuen, wenn du jetzt nicht mit mir kommst..." Sie grinste anzüglich.

Erschrocken zuckte Septima zurück und brachte Abstand zwischen sie beide. Einen Moment war sie wie erstarrt und versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden was sie gerade tat und was Rolanda da sagte. Auf einen Schlag lief sie knallrot an und stolperte rückwärts.

„Ich - ich hab noch nie, - tut mir Leid. Ich kann nicht!", stotterte sie und flüchtete.

Als Septima erwachte, konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, was schlimmer war: ihre Kopfschmerzen oder der Gedanke an Rolanda. Rolanda. Oh Merlin, was war geschehen? Rolanda hatte sie geküsst! Und sie hatte zurück geküsst... Und ihre Brüste, ihre weichen- das Bild von Rolandas weit ausgeschnittenem T-Shirt und dem Ansatz ihrer Brüsten darin erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Septima schüttelte ihren Kopf, verdrängte alle Gedanken an Rolanda und rappelte sich mühsam aus dem Bett hoch. Merlin sei Dank war endlich Wochenende; das Ausschlafen hatte sie gebraucht.

Schnell schlüpfte sie in einen Umhang. Sie wollte gerade ins Badezimmer um einen Trank gegen diese höllischen Kopfschmerzen zu nehmen, als sie zu ihrem Erstaunen einen Brief auf ihrem Tisch fand.

Neugierig nahm sie ihn zur Hand und erkannte Enigmas Schrift. Ihre Briefpartnerin hatte anscheinend den Eulenweg aufgegeben. Klar, wenn man wusste, wo die andere wohnte, ging es mit einem Zauber oder Hauselfen natürlich einfacher. Nur gemein, dass die Unbekannte damit einen Wissensvorsprung hatte.

Schnell riss sie den Umschlag auf und las: „Treffen um Mitternacht auf dem Astronomieturm. Enigma."

Aufgeregt und mehrmals kurz davor wieder umzudrehen, schlich Septima durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie kam sich wie ein Teenager vor, der nachts durch das Schloss zog auf der Suche nach dem Zimmer dieser einen Person und gleichzeitig so voller Angst davor, dort anzukommen und abgewiesen zu werden.

'Aber diesmal ist es anders', sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu. 'Du bist älter, du hast mehr erlebt. Du bist Lehrerin und darfst durchs Schloss ziehen. Nur mal kurz schauen, vielleicht ist ja auch niemand da...'

Mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken schaffte sie es schließlich, sich zusammenzunehmen und sich auf den Turm zu begeben. Aber er war leer. Enttäuscht ließ Septima ihren Atem, den sie beim Betreten der Plattform vor Aufregung angehalten hatte, entweichen. Niemand da, sie hätte es wissen müssen. Dabei hatte sie so gehofft -

Traurig und auch etwas verschämt ging sie die paar Schritte bis zum Geländer der Plattform und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen darauf.

Vielleicht war es besser so. Eigentlich war sie doch auch erleichtert. Nach dem letzten Abend wäre alles andere wohl zu viel für ihre Nerven gewesen. Soviel sexuelle Spannung hatte sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt. Ach was, noch nie in ihrem Leben! Septima kam sich vor wie ein einziges Hormonbündel.

Der Mond schien hell in dieser Nacht und erleuchtete auf schaurige Art die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Septima genoss die Aussicht und dachte gerade, dass sie wohl besser wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen sollte, als plötzlich alles dunkel wurde.

„Hey, was soll das?!", zischte Septima verärgert, als ein Zauber ihr die Sicht nahm. Wie ein Tuch legte er sich über ihre Augen und drückte sie zu.

Septimas Hand zuckte zu ihrem Zauberstaub, doch sie wurde sanft aber bestimmt festgehalten. „Lassen Sie mich los!", knurrte Septima, diesmal etwas lauter und versuchte, sich von der fremden Person loszumachen.

„Sch, ruhig, ich bin es.", flüsterte eine raue Frauenstimme ihr ins Ohr. „Enigma."

Schlagartig hörte Septima auf sich zu wehren.

Enigma! Die Hexe, die sie allein mit ihren Briefen bezaubert hatte, Enigma mit den schönen, heißen Worten.

„Warum darf ich dich nicht sehen?", flüsterte sie und drehte sich, als Enigma ihre Hände losgelassen hatte, in die Richtung, in der sie die Unbekannte vermutete.

„Ist besser so."

Septima zerfurchte ihre Stirn. Warum sollte es besser so sein? Was hatte Enigma zu verbergen? Doch ihre Angst, dass Enigma gleich wieder verschwunden sein könnte, wenn sie den Zauber löste, ließ sie still halten.

Das Geräusch eines Atemzuges ließ Septima ihren Kopf in die Richtung drehen, in der Enigma stehen musste. Sie konnte sie riechen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog sie den Duft ein. Herb, bitter mit einer winzigen Nuance von - ja von was? Lavendel? Sie hörte wie Enigma schluckte. Sie musste ihr ganz nahe sein, Septima bildete sich sogar ein, ihre Wärme zu spüren.

„Darf ich dich küssen?", fragte Enigma ganz leise.

Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Septima, ob sie sich verhört hatte. Aber ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nickte sie und wartete ab.

Zwei sanfte Hände berührten ihre Wangen, streichelten ihre Haut und dann berührten sie zögernd warme Lippen. Weiche, süße Lippen, die nach den ersten, unendlich aufregenden Sekunden fester und entschlossener wurden, sich auf die ihren drückten und ihr ein magisches Kribbeln in den Bauch zauberten.

Septima konnte nicht anders, sie musste sie berühren, musste ihr zeigen, wie sehr sie...- ja was eigentlich? Verliebt in sie war? Lust auf sie hatte? Sie, die kleine Septima, immer zu schüchtern, immer vorsichtig? Und auch am letzten Abend mit viel zu viel Angst. Aber jetzt -

Enigma löste ihren Kuss. Septima spürte förmlich, wie die Andere sie mit einem Blick durchschaute.

„Was?", fragte Enigma scharf. Septima hatte nicht das Gefühl, als wäre Enigma ärgerlich. Sie hatte eher das Gefühl, Enigma verstellte ihre Stimme absichtlich.

Deswegen antwortete sie leise und mit roten Wangen, den blinden Blick in die vermutete Richtung gewandt: „Enigma, warum darf ich dich nicht sehen? Was soll das denn werden?"

„Erst mal nur ein Kuss", murmelte Enigma und Septima bildete sich ein, ein Lächeln aus ihrem Tonfall herausgehört zu haben, „dann sehen wir weiter."

Doch Septima wollte nicht abwarten, sie wollte endlich sehen, wer Enigma war.

Wieder berührten Enigmas Lippen die ihren und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen versuchte Septima mit dem Zauberstab in ihrer rechten Hand ungesagt den Zauber, der ihre Augen bedeckte, zu lösen.

Aber anscheinend hatte Enigma mit etwas Ähnlichem gerechnet.

Als Septima wieder sehen konnte, hatte Enigma sich bereits umgedreht und eilte vom Turm. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang, dessen Kapuze ihren Kopf bedeckte.

Enttäuscht sackte Septima in sich zusammen und kehrte nach einigen Minuten in ihr Zimmer zurück.

„Gut gemacht", murmelte sie sich selbst ironisch zu.


	5. Ich bin auf dem Weg

„**Ich bin auf dem Weg" - Kapitel 5**

Während der nächsten Tage hatte Septima keinerlei Zeit sich um die Briefeschreiberinnen Gedanken zu machen. Das Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende zu und sie musste ihre Schüler auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten. Da sie dieses Jahr keine UTZ-Klasse hatte, genoss vor allem die ZAG-Klassenstufe ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Doch was sie auch tat, je länger das Schuljahr andauerte, desto weniger wollten sich die Schüler bemühen.

Septima seufzte frustriert über der Korrektur der Aufsätze über 'Aussagenlogik und ihre Bedeutung für die moderne Arithmatik' auf. Sehnsuchtsvoll dachte sie an ihre letzte begabte Schülerin Hermione Granger zurück. Dieses Mädchen hatte wirklich verstanden, um was es in ihrem Fach ging. Aber leider hatte sie im vorletzten Jahr die Schule beendet. Was sie seitdem tat, wusste Septima nicht genau. Zwar war Hermione mit Minerva im Briefkontakt, aber sie wagte es nicht, Minerva darauf anzusprechen. Außer in solchen Momenten, in denen Septima an der schlechten Leistung ihrer Schüler und Schülerinnen fast verzweifelte, verscheuchte sie eigentlich jeden Gedanken an Hermione. Zu unangenehm war ihr die Erinnerung daran, dass sie sie hatte ablehnen müssen und an Hermiones Tränen.

Aber der Anziehungskraft der jungen Schülerin war es auch zu verdanken, dass sie sich heute in genau dieser Situation befand: flirtend mit mehreren Frauen. Hermione hatte ihr Verlangen nach Frauen wieder erweckt. Hermione hatte ihr auch die Hoffnung zurück gegeben, dass dieses Verlangen vielleicht Erwiderung finden könnte. Aber Septima erkannte sich selbst bei dieser Suche kaum mehr wieder.

Sie hatte sich selbst nie als 'auf das Sexuelle fixiert' empfunden. Ihr Leben war auch ohne dies immer zufrieden stellend gewesen. Jetzt, da sie aber den ersten Schritt in Richtung 'lesbisches Leben' getan hatte, merkte sie, dass dieses Desinteresse, was sie immer als so typisch für sich selbst gedeutet hatte, vielleicht von der falschen Zielgruppe – Männern – stammte. Denn mit Frauen fand sie die Flirts und Interessenbekundungen spannend und, ja, spaßig.

Bei diesem Gedanken grinste Septima in sich rein und wandte sich dann seufzend wieder den trockenen Aufsätzen zu.

„Geh mit mir essen", forderte Rolanda Hooch Septima beim Abendessen auf. Charmant lächelte sie sie an und fuhr sich mit einer nervösen Geste durch die kurzen schwarz-grauen Haare.

Entsetzt schaute Septima sich am Lehrertisch um, doch weder Professor Seale, die Muggelkundelehrerin, die zu ihrer Linken saß, noch andere Professoren hatten sie gehört. Dennoch konnte Septima förmlich spüren, wie ihre Wangen sich röteten.

„Aber wir essen doch gerade", versuchte sie sich leise heraus zu reden. Rolanda schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Du weißt doch, was ich meine. Bitte geh mit mir essen. Wir könnten für einen Abend nach Hogsmead oder auch nach London. Ich lade dich ein!"

Septimas Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

Einerseits wollte sie ja - schon allein wenn sie den herben Geruch von Rolanda roch, musste sie wieder an den drängenden Kuss denken, der so anders als der mit Enigma gewesen war. Doch andererseits - hatte sie nicht schon genug Hochzeiten, auf denen sie tanzte?

Nach und nach verließen die Lehrer den Tisch und auch Septima ergriff die Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Doch Rolanda griff nach Septimas Arm. „Überleg es dir, ja?"

Kurz trafen sich ihre Augen und Septima nickte kurz. Weil Rolanda mit ihrem Daumen sanft Septimas Arm streichelte, riss sich Septima los und eilte aus der Halle.

'Wenn sie sich für Rolanda doch gar nicht interessierte, warum wurde ihr dann bei jeder Berührung so heiß?', fragte sie sich spät abends selbst.

Septimas Herz einen Sprung, da eine Eule mit einem Brief um ihren Fuß gebunden an ihr Fenster klopfte. Als sie den Brief aber schließlich aufgerissen hatte und erkannte, wer ihn geschrieben hatte, beruhigte sie sich schnell wieder. Der Brief war von Alan.

„Liebe Septima,

ich habe uns für diesen Sommer ein kleines Häuschen an der italienischen Riviera gemietet. Ich hoffe, das ist dir recht.

Alan"

Septima seufzte. Riviera. Sandstrand, weiter Himmel und viel Sonnenschein. So recht wollte sich die Vorfreude bei ihr nicht einstellen. Dabei hatte sie es mit Alan wirklich gut getroffen.

Sie hatte ihn während ihres Studiums kennengelernt. Ein junger, gut aussehender, charmanter Mann, mit dem sie sich von Anfang an gut verstanden hatte. Der erste Kuss war für sie die Wucht gewesen und sie hatte gedacht, mit ihm endlich das unglückliche Liebesleben der Jugendzeit hinter sich zu lassen lassen. Sie hatte an ihm gemocht, wie er sie ansah, wie er sie berührte. Ihre Eltern hatten ihn auch gemocht. Und, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, war es auch ihre Erleichterung darüber, also doch nicht lesbisch zu sein, die sie zu ihn hinzog. Nach einem halben Jahr intensiver Beziehung hatte er ihr einen Antrag gemacht.

Ihre Eltern waren so begeistert gewesen, dass sie ihnen von ihrem großen Vermögen die Hochzeit und ein kleines Haus in ihrer Nachbarschaft bezahlt hatten. Dass Alan aus einer traditionsreichen, reinblütigen Familie stammte, aber dennoch unvermögend war, hatte sie nie gestört.

Die ersten Jahre ihrer Ehe hatten auch ganz gut funktioniert: Alan fand Arbeit als Dozent für Arithmantik und Logarithmik an einer Zaubereruniversität in London und sie selbst widmete sich mit der finanziellen Unterstützung ihrer Eltern der Forschung.

Aber die Leidenschaft verschwand bald und sie waren mehr Freunde als Ehepartner. Und auch den Wunsch ihrer Eltern nach Gründung einer Familie teilte keiner von beiden.

Und mit jedem Monate, das sie außerhalb von Hogwarts verbrachte, wurden die Träume drängender.

Sie träumte wieder von Minerva McGonagall.

Wie viele Schüler und Schülerinnen hatte sie sich in ihrer Schulzeit in eine Lehrerin verguckt. Leider war es in ihrem Fall so, dass ihre Sehnsucht sich über all ihre Jugendjahre ausschließlich auf diese Person konzentriert hatte. Und je älter sie geworden war, je mehr sie von einer Jugendlichen zu einer Erwachsenen geworden war, desto mehr wuchs in ihr ein Verlangen nach normalem Kontakt, vielleicht sogar nach Freundschaft. Sie wollte Minerva nicht mehr aus der Ferne anhimmeln.

Als Septima dann von Albus Dumbledore die Stelle der Lehrerin für Arithmantik an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angeboten bekam, zögerte sie nicht lange und nahm an. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile verheiratet war, konnte sie ihre Wünsche und Hoffnungen nicht aufgeben. Sie wollte Minerva McGonagall für sich gewinnen, das war ihr fester Vorsatz.

Nun war sie seit sieben Jahren in Hogwarts und hatte ihre Liebe zum Unterrichten entdeckt. Neben dieser neuen Beschäftigung blieb dennoch immer genug Zeit für ihre Forschungen. Zwischen Minerva und ihr hatte sich eine zarte Freundschaft entwickelt, die auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen basierte. Doch zu mehr war es nie gekommen.

Bereits bevor Minerva ihren Ehemann verloren hatte, hatte Septima sie als abweisend empfunden, sobald sie versuchte sich ihr auch nur ein wenig zu nähern. Somit war ihr anfänglicher Entschluss, Minerva ihre Liebe zu gestehen, ins Wanken geraten und mittlerweile bezweifelte sie selbst, ob das, was sie für Minerva empfand, wirklich Liebe war.

Aber egal ob es nun Liebe war oder nicht, ihr Feuer für Alan jedenfalls brannte niedrig. Sie hatte immer noch gewartet und gehofft – vielleicht ändert es sich ja noch? Vielleicht brauche ich nur Zeit? -, nie hatte sie gewagt, einfach einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Für ihre erste Liebe war es jetzt wohl zu spät und auch die Gefühle für ihre Schülerin Hermione hatte sie unterdrücken müssen, doch warum lehnte sie Rolanda Hooch weiterhin ab? Nur, weil sie nicht sicher war, ob sie die Richtige war?

Sie war ihr sympathisch, sie zog sie an.

Es war an der Zeit, endlich einmal etwas zu wagen. Wenn sie Rolanda besser kannte, könnte sie ja immer noch entscheiden, ob sie die Richtige war.

Entschlossen legte Septima Alans Brief zur Seite und stand auf.

Sie würde Rolandas Einladung annehmen.


	6. Zu viele Sterne am Himmel

„**Zu viele Sterne am Himmel"- Kapitel 6**

Mit einem hellen 'Pling' stießen Septima Vector und Rolanda Hooch ihre Weingläser aneinander. Unsicher lächelte Septima Rolanda an, die neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß.

War sie beim Abendessen noch selbstsicher gewesen und hatte sich vollkommen wohl gefühlt bei dem, was sie tat, so war sie nun wahnsinnig nervös. Was erwartete Rolanda von ihr? Wollte Septima das wirklich? Hier mit Rolanda in ihrem schummrigen Wohnzimmer sitzen, Rotwein trinken mit dem Wissen, dass das alles nur auf Sex hinaus lief?

Rolanda rückte näher an sie heran. Mit ihrer freien Hand strich sie über Septimas Nacken. Wie in Zeitlupe näherte sich Rolandas Gesicht Septimas. Septima konnte sich nicht rühren. Wollte sich nicht rühren – war wie erstarrt. Passiv ließ sie sie fortfahren und als ihre Lippen sich endlich trafen, presste Rolanda ihre Lippen hart auf Septimas. Septima wurde es dabei heiß und kalt zugleich.

Als Rolandas Zunge sich in ihren Mund stahl, war es, als klappe die Welt um und Septima zog es bitter den Bauch weg. Sie war schwerelos und doch mit Schwere auf dem Herzen. Weil es sich gut anfühlte, aber eben gleichzeitig auch nicht passte. Sie sah sich von außen und sah, wie sie sich ihr Oberteil ausziehen ließ, wie Rolanda sich selbst von ihren Kleidern befreite.

Zuerst wollte die Lust vor lauter Nervosität überhaupt keine Wellen schlagen, doch Rolandas Ruhe gab ihr Kraft. Septima fühlte sich geliebt. Nicht so geliebt, wie Alan sie liebte, oder so, wie sie Minerva liebte. Sie fühlte ihren Körper geliebt. Und diese Art von körperlichen Liebe war ihr vollkommen neu. Sie genoss und bereute zugleich, aber Rolandas Brüste waren so süß. Septima liebte es, ihre Spitzen zu küssen - warm, weich und bitter-süß.

Und plötzlich, als Rolanda sie wieder feucht küsste, hörte ihr Kopf endlich auf zu denken und ließ geschehen was immer geschah. Die Küsse taten gut und jede Berührung Rolandas war Bestätigung, Heilung und Schmerz zugleich. Rolanda war Feuer. Rolanda war rau und so leidenschaftlich, wie sie es noch nie bei einer Person erlebt hatte. Rolanda war voller Lust auf ihre Tiefen, ihre Flüsse und ihre Haut. Sie zog mit ihrer Zunge eine kalte Bahn von ihrem Hals über Septimas Wirbelsäule bis zu ihrem Hintern. Rolanda fasste sie fest an ihrer Hüfte, presste sich an sie, gab ihr ihren höchsten Punkt, schrie, lockte, lachte, stöhnte.

Es war wie ein Leben in Kurzfassung: Höhen, Tiefen. Diese Art von Sex kannte Septima nicht.

Erledigt vom Leben lagen beide da, jede auf ihrer Seite des Bettes, erschöpft vom Forschen und Finden, vom Suchen und Führen. In ihrer tiefen Entspannung weinte Septima stumm. Ob vor Frieden oder einfach nur, weil Platz dafür war, wusste sie nicht.

Früh am nächsten Morgen verließ Septima Rolanda. In ihrer Körpermitte fühlte sie sich voll und leer zugleich, wie eine Quelle, die endlich wieder floss. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als kehre das Leben in sie zurück. Im Nachhinein war man immer schlauer und so wusste sie nun, dass ihr dieses Gefühl schon viel zu lange in ihrer angestaubten Beziehung mit Alan gefehlt hatte. Sich lebendig fühlen.

Wie kam es, dass der Sex mit Rolanda ihr dieses Gefühl geben konnte, der Sex mit Alan aber nicht? Was ließ sie sich lebendig fühlen? Sie fand keine Antworten darauf.

Sie nahm sich in der großen Halle noch ein Brot mit und eilte dann weiter zu ihren Zimmern.

Die neue Woche hatte gerade erst begonnen, aber die Zeit war ihr schon jetzt zu knapp. Es war die letzte Woche vor den Prüfungen und sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich kaum mit dem Schulstoff beschäftigt hatte.

Sie nahm sich vor, dies gleich zu ändern, aber ihr Vorsatz wurde prompt auf die Probe gestellt: Eine Eule mit einem Brief saß vor dem geöffneten Fenster auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ein Brief? Von wem dieser wohl war? Da Enigma ja dazu übergegangen war, die Briefe ohne Eule zu überbringen, konnte er von ihr schon mal nicht sein. Vielleicht von den Eltern eines Schülers? Es kam vor, dass diese ihr kurz vor den Prüfungen schrieben um ein gutes Wort für ihre Sprösslinge einzulegen, doch dies kam bei ihr meist eher negativ an.

Septima nahm der Eule den Brief ab – sie wollte und wollte nicht still halten, dieses Verhalten kannte sie normalerweise nur von ein paar schon zu sehr getriezten Schuleulen – und las mit mehr und mehr Erstaunen:

„_Liebe Trija,_

_heute Morgen hat mich die Sonne geweckt. _

_Auch wenn die Nacht mir Tiefe zeigt, nimmt sie mir doch Hoffnung. Jedes Mal ist es dasselbe und doch falle ich wieder darauf rein. Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen? Ich hatte Angst, die Sterne würden auf mich fallen. _

_Aber ich will ein Du, du willst ein Du und ich will mich wieder entdecken. Ich will es wagen. Lass uns schreiben._

_Ich möchte dich gerne kennenlernen."_

In Septimas Augen standen Tränen. Dies war die Handschrift der Anderen. Der Sternendürstigen. Derjenigen, die den Briefkontakt schon gleich am Anfang abgebrochen hatte. Iana. So wollte sie sie nennen. Iana. Iana, deren Worte sie verstand, obwohl sie sie auch nicht verstand. Iana, deren Sprache die Ihre war.

Die Idee für den Namen war ihr spontan gekommen. Iana, oder auch Diana, Mondgöttin in der römischen Mythologie. Iana, die Leuchtende. Schon immer war sie fasziniert von der römischen Mythologie gewesen und das nicht erst seit ihrer Schwärmerei für Minerva, deren Namen sich in dieser auch finden ließ: Minerva, Göttin der Weisheit. Septima glaubte fest, dass Namen Bedeutungen trugen und auch Bedeutung verliehen.

Sie würde sie also Iana taufen und hoffen, dass Iana weiter strahlen und tatsächlich in Kontakt mit ihr bleiben würde. Die Worte dieser zweifelnden und sehnenden Frau ließen Septima ihren eigenen Weg überdenken und hoffen, dass Iana, die sich für den Weg aus der Einsamkeit entschieden hatte, auch Septima helfen würde, diesen Weg zu gehen. Auf ihre eigene Art und Weise.

„_Warum bist du hoffnungslos? Es macht mich sehr glücklich, dass du mir schreibst. Auch ich möchte dich kennenlernen. _

_Erzähl mir bitte von dir. Wer bist du?", _Septima hoffte, dass Iana diese Frage richtig verstehen würde. Nicht ihren Name wollte sie wissen, sondern wer sie wirklich war, _„Was ist dir wichtig in deinem Leben?_

_Ich habe nicht so viel, was mir wichtig ist. Vielleicht meine Forschungen, meine Ideen. Auch habe ich einen guten Freund, der mir immer zur Seite steht,"_, sie dachte an Alan,_ „aber wirklich _

_Wichtiges habe ich bisher im Leben noch nicht gefunden. Ich bin noch auf der Suche. Ja, vielleicht ist mir auch diese Suche wichtig._

_Bitte schreib mir von dir!_

_Deine Trija"_

Erst als die Eule den Brief mit sich genommen hatte, überkam Septima Reue. Warum machte sie Iana Hoffnung, obwohl sie doch heute Morgen im Bett von Rolanda – mit Rolanda – erwacht war?

Intuitiv hatte Septima den Gedanken an Rolanda verdrängt, weil ihr tief in ihrem Inneren klar war, dass der Sex zwar schön und befreiend gewesen war, aber gleichzeitig ohne Liebe.

„So ein Mist!", fluchte sie leise und schlug mit ihrer Faust auf die Schreibtischplatte. Sie hatte gehandelt ohne nachzudenken, als sie den Brief an Iana schrieb. Rolanda war sicher nicht Enigma und Rolanda war sicher nicht... die ihre.

Sie würde es beenden müssen. Aber wie?

Als Septima am Abend vom Abendessen zurückkehrte, erwarteten sie dreierlei.

Einerseits ihr schlechtes Gewissen, das sich unterhalb ihrer Brust festgebissen hatte und sie immer wieder an die ihr zulächelnde Rolanda vom Abendessen erinnerte. Septima hatte ihr gesagt, sie hätte heute den ganzen Abend Aufsätze zu korrigieren – Was ja auch nicht gelogen war!, versuchte Septima ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen.

Andererseits erwartete sie eine große weiße Schneeeule mit einem Brief an ihrem Bein. Sie hatte anscheinend bereits eine ganze Weile gewartet, denn auf ihrem Tisch war ein weißer Fleck. Septima rümpfte die Nase.

Und darüber hinaus lag auf ihrem Tisch sogar noch ein zweiter Brief. Sowohl die Schrift, in der auf der Briefvorderseite 'Septima Vector' geschrieben stand, als auch die Tatsache, dass er ohne Eule überbracht worden war, versicherte Septima, dass er von Enigma war. Enigma...! Seit ihrem Kuss auf dem Astronomieturm hatte sie nichts mehr von ihr gehört - seit Enigma weggerannt war.

Schwungvoll warf Septima ihren Spitzhut auf das Sofa, beseitigte mit einem Zucken ihres Zauberstabs den Eulenkot und ließ die Rollen Pergament, die sie seit ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde mit sich herumtrug, auf den Schreibtisch fallen. Einige rollten von der Holzplatte und kamen erst nach ein paar Metern auf dem Boden zum Stillstand. Septima kümmerte sich nicht darum. Schnell nahm sie der Eule den Brief ab und legte ihn zu dem Pergamenthaufen. Obwohl sie unendlich neugierig war, ob dies wohl schon das Antwortschreiben von Iana war, klebte ihr Blick nur an dem anderen Brief, Enigmas Brief.

Enigma. Enigma war weggerannt. Hatte sie zwar geküsst, wollte sich ihr aber nicht zeigen. Diese Tatsache machte Septima wütend.

Warum tat sie sich das überhaupt an? Warum wollte sie Kontakt mit einer Frau, die sich ihr nicht zeigen wollte? Septima fühlte sich zu alt für solche Spielchen.

Aber welche Gründe konnte es für dieses Verhalten geben? Schämte sich Enigma dafür, dass sie sich für Septima interessierte? Septima dachte kurz darüber nach, den Brief einfach nicht zu öffnen, den Kontakt abzubrechen – hatte sie nicht sowieso schon zu viel um die Ohren? –, aber ihr wild klopfendes Herz hinderte sie daran, diesen Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen.

Egal wie sehr sie dieses Versteckspiel verurteilte, sie konnte und wollte den Kontakt zu Enigma nicht abbrechen. Allein der Gedanke an ihren Kuss brachte ihr Herz mindestens genauso heftig zum Schlagen wie der Gedanke an die letzte Nacht, ihr erstes Mal mit einer Frau.

'Beides kombiniert, würde mein Herz wohl nicht überstehen', dachte Septima in einem Anflug von Selbstironie und mit einem halben Grinsen.

Schicksalsergeben öffnete Septima den Brief. Auf Ianas Brief, wenn er denn wirklich von ihr war, hätte sie sich ja sowieso nicht konzentrieren können, dafür brodelte noch immer ihre Wut auf Enigma zu sehr in ihrem Magen.

„_Septima, deine Lippen schmeckten genauso süß, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Warum musstest du den Zauber auch lösen? Ich wollte nicht aufhören damit!_

_Bald beginnen die Ferien und ich habe keine Chance dich zu sehen. Aber der Gedanke an deinen Körper raubt mir jeden Verstand. _

_Hast du schon mit Frauen geschlafen? Du schriebst mir, du hättest noch nicht viel Erfahrungen damit, deswegen gehe ich nicht davon aus. _

_Ich wäre zu gern dein erstes Mal. _

_Enigma"_

Schluckend versuchte Septima ihren Mund zu befeuchtet. Ihr erstes Mal...

„Dafür ist es zu spät", murmelte sie. Diese Frauen waren doch verrückt. Schluckend versuchte sie den bitteren Geschmack aus ihrem Mund zu vertreiben, den die letzten gelesenen Zeilen hervor gebracht hatte. Einerseits lösten Enigmas Worte über den Kuss zwar ein Prickeln in ihr aus, andererseits aber auch die Vermutung, sie wolle eigentlich nur das Eine. Waren Frauen etwa auch nicht anders als Männer? Ging es immer nur um das Eine?

Nein. Nicht alle Frauen waren so. Wie wohl auch nicht alle Männer darauf aus waren.

Mit einem nachdenklichen Seufzen dachte sie an Alan und die Anfänge ihrer Beziehung zurück. Dabei ließ sie den Blick in ihrem Zimmer umher schweifen und zufällig fiel er auf den anderen Brief.

Sie öffnete ihn und fand ihre Vermutung bestätigt, er war von Iana. Er war viel länger als die letzten Briefe von ihr und war mit Dringlichkeit geschrieben, wie die harten Striche, die das Pergament verletzt hatten, zeigten.

„_Trija, du schöne Dreiheit. Ich mag was du schreibst._

_Du fragtest mich, warum ich hoffnungslos bin. Diese Frage beantwortet sich nicht leicht. Ich bin wohl hoffnungslos, weil ich zu viel Nebel sehe. Weil die Welt eben so ist, wie sie ist und alles vergeht. Ich fühle mich alt. Ich fühle mich desillusioniert, weil Hoffnungen Träume sind, die das Leben verdecken._

_Auch fragtest du mich, was mir im Leben wichtig ist. Leben - was für ein merkwürdiges Wort. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass das Leben kaum noch wahrgenommen wird - als natürlich verworfen, schwarzes Leben, wechselhaft wie die See. _

_Ich spüre kein Leben in mir, wie soll ich da sagen, was mir daran wichtig ist?_

_Ein Versuch: Treue ist mir wichtig, Loyalität. Ziele und Ausdauer. Nicht gleichgültig zu sein, nicht wahllos. Nicht ohne jede Strenge und Disziplin. Leben ist sich zu erarbeiten, zu erstreiten und erkämpfen._

_Trija, nimm meine Worte nicht zu ernst. Vielleicht war das die falsche Frage. Zu viel, was mir wichtig war, wurde mir genommen. Ich fühle mich vom Leben betrogen. Aber ich habe auch meine hellen Momente, in denen ich das Leben liebe. Deswegen, denke nicht, dass das was du liest alles ist, was ich bin._

_Du hörst dich jung an, so voller Träume. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich zögerte, dir weiterhin zu schreiben. Ich glaubte, ich könnte dich nicht glücklich machen. _

_Ich habe gekämpft für meine Ziele, damals, habe gewonnen und fühle mich jetzt dennoch als Verliererin – habe ich doch meine Ziele verloren. Es gibt sie nicht mehr. Der Krieg hat mich ausgelaugt. War ich die letzten Jahre zeitlos, weil der Blick immer auf dieses höhere Ziel gerichtet war, so holt mich seit dem Ende des Krieges, dem bitteren Sieg, alles ein und überholt mich sogar. Ich fühle mich alt._

_Du wirktest von Anfang an so leicht auf mich. Das zog mich an. Leichtigkeit verführt mich._

_Also, noch ein Versuch: Was ist mir wichtig im Leben?_

_Mein Beruf ist mir wichtig. Treue ist mir wichtig und Liebe. Ich brauche nicht viel, aber das was ich brauche, brauche ich rein. Reinheit ist mir wichtig – im Herzen._

_Ich warte voll Ungeduld auf deine Antwort."_


	7. Die Spiegeloberfläche durchbrechen

„**Die Spiegeloberfläche durchbrechen" - Kapitel 7**

Septima ließ die vielen missglückten Briefe mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden. Dann verdreifachte sie den Brief, der jetzt noch vor ihr lag und und der das Ergebnis ihrer stundenlangen Schreibbemühungen war, steckte jeweils ein Exemplar in einen Umschlag und versiegelte ihn. Septima seufzte tief.

Sie hatte beschlossen, dass die drei Frauen erfahren mussten, dass Sie nicht die einzigen für Septima waren. Rolanda, Enigma und Iana. Und eigentlich war da ja auch noch Minerva, die immer einen Platz fand, um in Septimas Kopf herum zu spuken.

In einem Anflug von Selbstironie lächelte sie. Zehn Jahre lang war ihr ihr Liebesleben zu langweilig gewesen und nun war es ihr auf einen Schlag plötzlich viel zu viel! Sie hatte nicht vier Frauen gewollt, sondern eine!

Rolanda hoffte Septima halbherzig mit dieser Eröffnung zu verschrecken, denn Septima hatte Angst davor, ihr die volle Wahrheit zu sagen - dass sie eben nicht nur mehrere Eisen im Feuer hatte, sondern eigentlich nicht vor hatte, die Affäre mit Rolanda weiter zu führen.

Und, obwohl sie es nicht beabsichtigte, war sich Septima fast sicher, dass sie Iana mit dem Brief auch vertreiben würde. Treue, hatte Iana geschrieben, war ihr wichtig. Schnell schluckte Septima das Brennen, das sich in ihrem Hals breit gemacht hatte, hinunter.

Einzig Enigma würde diese Information wahrscheinlich ohne großen Richtungswechsel aufnehmen, so jedenfalls dachte Septima.

Schnell würden aus drei Frauen eine werden. Aber vielleicht täuschte sich ja Septima auch bei all diesen Vermutungen, denn eigentlich kannte sie die drei Frauen ja gar nicht wirklich.

An Septimas Zimmertür klopfte es. Sie holte tief Atmen und stand auf. Bestimmt war das wieder einer der Fünftklässler, der kurz vor dem Durchdrehen war, da er in zwei Tagen seine ZAG-Prüfung in ihrem und anderen Fächern hatte.

„Ja?", rief sie seufzend.

Tatsächlich öffnete ein Schüler mit hellbraunen Haaren vorsichtig die Tür.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor Vector, aber ich habe eine Frage zu Ihrer Anmerkung in meinem Aufsatz. Was meinen Sie damit, dass ich die Quantoren nicht umsichtig genug aufgelöst hätte? Mein Ergebnis ist doch richtig! Jedenfalls kommen Sie ihn ihrem Buch auf das gleiche Ergebnis."

Septima warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die drei Briefe auf ihrem Schreibtisch – sie würde sie wohl später abschicken müssen – und wandte sich dann an den Schüler.

„Lassen Sie uns kurz ins Klassenzimmer gehen. Ich habe dort eine hervorragende Tabelle um Ihnen das Problem zu erklären. Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, bei der die meisten Prüfer aber sehr pingelig sind."

Erleichtert lächelte er sie durch seine dunklen Augenringe an.

'Wenn ich schon so fertig bin, wie fühlen sich dann die Schüler und Schülerinnen?', fragte sich Septima, nachdem auch die letzte der Klassen, die sie prüfen musste, ihre Stifte niedergelegt hatte. Endlich war sie durch. Sie hatte dieses Jahr nur fünf ZAG-Absolventen gehabt und es deshalb geschafft, alle mündlichen Prüfungen vor die schriftlichen zu legen. 'Und damit bin ich nun fertig', sagte Septima sich.

Da die ZAG-Prüfungen von der Prüfungskommission abgenommen wurden, blieb ihr nur die Korrektur der Prüfungen der Dritt- und Viertklässler und -klässlerinnen. Doch sie hatte bereits mit Minerva vereinbart, dass sie dies während ihres Urlaubs an der Riviera machen würde und deswegen bereits früher abreiste.

Dass Alan darauf bestand, sie schon früher zu sehen, hatte sie Minerva natürlich nicht gesagt. So sehr sie Alan als Menschen auch liebte, manchmal war sie kurz davor ihn zu verfluchen, weil er ihrer Frauenliebe im Wege stand. Septima würde Hogwarts also früher verlassen und dafür auch früher wieder zurückkehren.

Es war ihr letzter Abend in Hogwarts und bislang hatte sie noch keine Antworten auf ihre Briefe erhalten.

Dass auch Enigma sich die ganze letzte Woche nicht gemeldet hatte, wunderte sie, obwohl dies natürlich für die Theorie sprach, dass auch sie eine Lehrerin war. Wenn das der Fall war, hatte sie diese Woche wahrscheinlich alles mögliche andere im Kopf gehabt.

Rolanda dagegen war Septima die ganze Woche tunlichst aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie schämte sich. Es war ihr peinlich, dass sie der Lust auf Sex und Abenteuer so schnell nachgegeben hatte, und das auf Kosten von Roladas Gefühlen und wahrscheinlich auch einer Freundschaft. Nun stand das letzte Abendessen bevor und Septima war bereit auf Rolanda zu treffen. Aber diese war nicht da.

Am Ende des Abendessens wünschte Septima den Kollegen und Kolleginnen eine schöne Ferienzeit. Professor Cygnus Black, der letztes Jahr die Stelle des Alte-Runen-Lehrers übernommen hatte, beauftragte sie Grüße an Alan auszurichten. Die Beiden kannten sich aus dem Ministerium, wo Black eine Weile gearbeitet hatte.

Die Lehrerinnen Leanne Seale, Muggelkunde, und Aurora Sinistra gaben sich gleichermaßen herzlich. Sie umarmten Septima und überrascht stellte diese fest, wie ihr Bauch bei den Berührungen zu flattern begann. Leannes dunkle Wangen fühlten sich herrlich warm an und Aurora roch tatsächlich schon wieder nach Sommer, Land und warmen Nächten. Wie konnte sie so riechen, wenn sie doch fast ihre gesamte Zeit im Schloss verbrachte? Viel zu schnell ließen sie sie wieder los. Minerva McGonagall lächelte ihr von weitem zu und winkte. Sehnsüchtig dachte Septima kurz daran, auf sie zuzugehen, um auch sie zu umarmen, ließ es aber lieber doch sein.

Als Septima in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, fand sie endlich den ersehnten Brief von Enigma:

„Liebste Trija, schöne Septima", stand dort in Enigmas typischer unordentlicher, ausschweifender Schrift, „der Gedanke, dass ich dich ab heute für ganze zwei Monate nicht sehen darf, macht mich traurig. Fast genauso sehr wie das Wissen, dass ich dich auch noch mit anderen Frauen teilen muss.

Aber natürlich ist das in Ordnung, denn auch ich muss gestehen, dass meine Gedanken nicht dir allein gehören. Und ich will noch einen Schritt weiter gehen und endlich voll und ganz ehrlich sein: Septima, ich bin in einer festen Beziehung. Aber bitte lass mich erklären!

Liebste, ich habe nicht geplant mich in dich zu verlieben, aber jetzt ist es geschehen. Und da du dich verhältst wie ich mich, also anscheinend nicht darauf bestehst, nur eine Frau zu lieben, bitte ich dich um Verständnis. Ich bin in euch beide verliebt.

Wenn du mich noch willst, bin ich im nächsten Jahr bereit mich dir zu zeigen. Denn wenn ich schon nicht deine Erste sein darf, dann will ich wenigstens eine derjenigen sein, die das Privileg haben, dich - und zwar wirklich dich - kennen lernen zu dürfen." -Septima stockte kurz im Lesen. Es waren ein paar Wörter durchgestrichen worden nach dem 'das Privileg haben'. Neugierig beugte sie sich tiefer über das Pergament und als sie es noch immer nicht entziffern konnte, versuchte sie es damit, es gegen das Licht zu halten. Septima entzifferte Buchstabe um Buchstabe und als die Bedeutung der Worte ihren Kopf erreichte, lief sie knallrot an. Dort stand: '...will ich wenigstens eine derjenigen sein, die das Privileg haben, deinen köstlichen Saft probieren zu dürfen.' Unwillkürlich musste Septima über solch eine Dreistigkeit grinsen. Amüsiert las sie weiter:

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie das Begehren mich in den letzten Wochen von innen verbrannt hat. Ich will dich lieben.

Ich wünsche dir die besten Ferien. Wenn du mir verrätst, wo ich dich erreichen kann, werde ich dir mit Freude auch in dieser Zeit ab und an eine Nachricht schicken.

Deine dir zutiefst verfallene Enigma."

Septima ließ den Brief sinken und schaute nachdenklich aus ihrem Fenster. Ein klein wenig bewunderte sie Engima für ihren Mut. So ehrlich zu sein...

Andererseits machte es sie auch traurig, dass Enigma ihr so lange verschwiegen hatte, dass sie in einer festen Beziehung war.

'Aber stopp', ermahnte sie sich in ihrer Verurteilung innezuhalten, 'du selbst bist es doch auch! Oder hast du Alan etwa davon erzählt? Bist du frei?' Traurig legte Septima den Brief in ihr Nachtkästchen, das mittlerweile vor Briefen überquoll. 'Nein', gab sie sich selbst die Antwort. 'Nein, ich bin nicht frei.'

Zögernd sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie sah zu dem kleinen Holzschreibtisch vor dem Fenster, dessen Tischplatte schon lange nicht mehr neu aussah, sah zu dem Bücherregal daneben. Auf dem Boden lag ein großer roter Teppich, den Septima einmal von einer Reise mitgebracht hatte. Ursprünglich hatte sie ihn als fliegenden Teppich gekauft, aber im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es nur ein normaler Teppich war, auf den eine Zeit lang ein Zauber gewirkt hatte. Und dann sah Septima zu dem großen offenen Schrankkoffer, der vor ihrem Kleiderschrank lag. Sie hatte noch immer nicht gepackt.

Bewusst legte Septima ihren Zauberstab ab und begann mit der Hand zu packen. Sie zog ihren großen Koffer heran und öffnete ihre Schranktür. Bei jedem Kleidungsstück, das sie in den Koffer legte, dachte sie 'weg'. Sie ging mal wieder weg von hier. Weg von dem Platz, an dem sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Weg von Rolanda, der Frau, mit der sie ihr erstes Mal gehabt hatte, weg von Enigma. Weg von der Frau, der trotz vieler Ablenkungen, vieler kleinen Lieben, Erfahrungen, Fluchtversuche und toller Momente noch immer ihr Herz gehörte, von Minerva.

Obwohl sie keine Magie anwendete, war ihr Koffer schnell gepackt.

Frustriert warf Septima sich auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sollte sie zu Rolanda gehen? Damit sie wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht das Gefühl hatte, die Sache abgehakt zu haben?

Noch bevor Septima sich dazu entschließen konnte, klopfte es an ihre Tür.

Neugierig öffnete sie. Minerva McGonagall stand dort, in einer Hand zwei bauchige Gläser, in der anderen eine Flasche dunklen Wein. Unsicher lächelte sie Septima an.


	8. Nach Sternen greifen

„**Nach Sternen greifen" - Kapitel 8**

„Ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir deinen letzten Abend gemeinsam verbringen?", fragte Minerva McGonagall mit einer Stimme, die verriet, dass das mögliche Glas Wein mit Septima nicht ihr erstes Glas an diesem Abend sein würde. Bei den Worten 'letzter Abend' schwankte ihre Stimme bedrohlich.

Freudig überrascht lächelte Septima. „Gerne! Komm doch herein!", sagte sie mit einer einladenden Geste in Richtung ihres Sofas. Septimas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Minerva sie in ihrem Zimmer besuchte. 'Aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten', redete Sepimta sich und ihrem schnellen Herzschlag still zu.

„Das ist eine der letzten Flaschen, die mein Mann noch selbst gekeltert hat, bevor er gestorben ist. Ich dachte, vielleicht wäre heute eine gute Gelegenheit ihn endlich zu trinken?", sagte Minerva und hob dabei die dunkle Flasche. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs flog der Korken aus der Flasche. Minerva setzte sich und schenkte ihnen beiden ein Glas ein, ohne eine Antwort von Septima abzuwarten.

„Da fühle ich mich ja geehrt", murmelte Septima nachträglich und setzte sich nervös neben Minerva. Diese winkte schroff ab und reichte ihr eines der beiden Gläser.

Minerva probierte den ersten Schluck. „Ich habe dir etwas mitzuteilen", begann Minerva danach unverblümt. „Ab dem nächsten Schuljahr werde ich aufhören zu unterrichten. Das Amt der Schulleiterin fordert mich sehr und ich möchte nicht mehr, dass Filius so viel für mich übernehmen muss. Er ist stellvertretender Schulleiter und nicht mein persönlicher Assistent. Aber die Lehrersuche gestaltet sich schwerer als gedacht." Minerva seufzte und nahm erneut einen großen Schluck Wein.

Septimas Nervosität verflog langsam mit dem alltäglichen Thema, das sie eingeschlagen hatten. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie Minerva. Sie sah müde aus – müder als sonst – und zwischen ihren Augenbrauen hatte sich eine Zornesfalte tief eingegraben.

„Habe ich vorhin beim Essen richtig gehört?", setzte Septima zu sprechen an. „Will Hopkins schon wieder aufhören?" Professor Albert Hopkins hatte seit Voldemorts Fall die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidiung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen.

Minerva nickte bestätigend. „Ja, leider. Aber für diese Aufgabe habe ich schon jemanden gefunden. Er heißt Flint, Marcus Flint, erinnerst du dich an ihn?"

Aufgrund Septimas verwirrter Miene fuhr Minerva fort: „Wahrscheinlich nicht, er hat, so weit ich weiß, nie Arithmantik belegt. Er hat vor… ich glaube acht Jahren die Schule beendet. Damals war er noch ein dummer, bulliger Slytherin, Mannschaftskapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft übrigens, der damit glänzte, nie vorausschauend zu handeln. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft er bei mir wegen fehlender Arbeiten nachsitzen musste. Ich musste ihn sogar bei seinem ersten Versuch in Verwandlung durchfallen lassen. Aber kurz vor Ende seiner Schulzeit hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er anfing sich zu ändern. Er erzählte mir, dass er relativ bald, als Voldemort an Macht gewann, mit seiner Mutter in die Schweiz floh. Seine Familie hatte wohl eine lange schwarzmagische Tradition und auch einige seiner Verwandten waren Todesser."

Nachdenklich verlor sich Minervas Blick kurz in der Luft, bevor sie sich müde über ihre Augen strich. „Na ja, nett kann man ihn noch immer nicht nennen, aber er hasst die schwarze Magie und ich hoffe, dass ich meine Entscheidung ihn einzustellen nicht so bald bereuen werde."

Minerva hielt inne und sah Septima fragend an.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört, meine Liebe? Du wirkst so verträumt? Entschuldige, ich rede ohne Punkt und Komma und lasse dich gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Freust du dich denn schon auf deinen Mann? Wie heißt er nochmal?"

Septima schreckte auf. Sie hatte tatsächlich ein wenig geträumt, wenn auch ganz bestimmt nicht von Alan. Nein, Minerva lud sie zum Träumen ein. So häufig und intensiv hatte sie diese Frau schon betrachtet, dass ihr Gesicht ihr vollkommen vertraut erschien. Jede kleinste Falte, die sie an Minerva entdeckte, machte sie für Septima noch begehrenswerter. Sie liebte das Spiel von Strenge und Wärme, das sich stets in Minervas Gesicht wiederfinden ließ. Minerva McGonagall war für sie die schönste Frau der Welt.

„Ich höre dir immer gerne zu, das weißt du doch", widersprach Septima charmant lächelnd. „Ich erinnere mich wirklich nicht mehr an Marcus, bin aber schon gespannt ihn und die anderen neuen Kollegen nächstes Jahr kennenzulernen", versuchte Septima von ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit abzulenken.

„Alan heißt er, also, …mein Mann. Ob ich mich freue?", Septima zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, „Na ja, du weißt, ich liebe Hogwarts, aber ein wenig schon. Alan hat ein Häuschen an der italienischen Riviera gemietet, bei Genua. Dort war ich tatsächlich noch nie, aber angeblich soll es warm und sonnig sein."

„Riviera", seufzte Minerva genießerisch. „Dorthin bin ich einmal gereist – vor Jahren! Ein traumhaftes Fleckchen Erde." Minerva lächelte und dabei strahlten ihre grauen Augen warm. „Jugendliebe", murmelte sie leise.

„Was hast du denn vor?", fragte Septima Minerva, ohne auf das 'Jugendliebe' einzugehen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie mutig hinzufügte: „Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne für ein paar Tage dazu kommen. Alan hat bestimmt nichts dagegen."

Minerva warf ihr einen schnellen, berechnenden Blick zu, als versuche sie Septimas Hintergedanken zu ergründen, und als hätte sie etwas bestätigt bekommen, lächelte sie sanft. „Vielleicht werde ich das tatsächlich", hauchte Minerva im gleichen Tonfall wie das vorherige 'Jugendliebe'.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie und Minerva schaffte es, ihr Glas Wein in Rekordgeschwindigkeit bis auf einen letzten Schluck zu leeren. Sie hielt das bauchige Glas am Stiel fest und schwenkte es langsam. Nachdenklich schauten sie beide in verschiedene Richtungen, bis sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen.

„Nun aber zu etwas Anderem!", brach Minerva das Schweigen, lächelte breit und beugte sich näher zu Septima. Septima konnte den Wein in ihrem Atem riechen. „Weißt du schon das Neueste?" Minerva kicherte angetrunken. Septima konnte gar nicht anders, als zurück zu grinsen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. So kindlich ausgelassen hatte sie Minerva noch nie gesehen.

„Rolanda hat mit irgendwem aus dem Schloss ein Techtelmechtel!", ließ Minerva die Bombe platzen und brach in Gekicher aus.

Schlagartig verflog Septimas Fröhlichkeit. Woher wusste Minerva das? Wer hatte es erzählt? Etwa Rolanda selbst? Weil sie sich Hoffnungen machte, dass mehr daraus werden könnte? Und warum fand Minerva das so zum Lachen?

Septima musste sich eingestehen, dass sie absolut nicht wollte, dass Minerva wusste, dass sie diese Person war, mit der Rolanda dieses 'Techtelmechtel' hatte.

Gezwungen versuchte Septima ein wenig mitzulachen, war innerlich aber geradezu erstarrt vor Scham und Geziertheit. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so vertraut mit der Gerüchteküche bist. Aber vielleicht ist es ja nicht verwunderlich, dass ich nichts davon weiß, ich kenne ja Rolanda kaum", versuchte Septima das Thema zu wechseln.

Minerva steckte sich eine Strähne, die sich während ihres Gelächters aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst hatte, wieder fest und nickte zustimmend.

„Weißt du, eigentlich freut es mich für sie. Ich finde, wir leben viel zu separiert hier auf dem Schloss. Wenn man schon das ganze Jahr getrennt von der Familie und dem Partner lebt, sollte man sich viel untereinander austauschen. Aber wie wir alle wissen, ist das nicht der Fall. Klar, ein paar vereinzelte Freundschaften", - sie hob ihr Glas und lächelte Septima zu, der ganz heiß wurde bei diesem Blick, den Minerva ihr zuwarf –, „aber kein Ersatz für eine Familie oder für die Liebe."

Minervas Stimmung war eindeutig erneut gekippt. Minervas Blick bekam etwas Trauriges und sie nahm einen großen Schluck Wein aus ihrem eben neu befüllten Glas. Langsam wurde Septima wegen Minervas Trinkverhalten ein wenig bange – Minerva neigte dazu, betrunken Dinge auszusprechen, die sie sonst für sich behielt.

„Du zum Beispiel!", nahm das Übel schon seinen Lauf. „Vermisst du deinen Mann - wie hieß er nochmal... Alan? - nicht? Eine Zeit lang nahm ich an, du hättest eine Affäre mit einem anderen Mann, weil du so wenig von Alan erzählst und überhaupt nicht verliebt wirkst – unüblich für eine so junge Frau –, aber mittlerweile glaube ich das nicht mehr. Ich sehe dich kaum das Schloss verlassen", sagte Minerva in einem lockeren Tonfall, als würde sie über das Wetter sprechen.

Septima war indessen knallrot angelaufen und wagte es nicht, etwas dazu zu sagen.

Also sprach Minerva weiter: „Ich werde von anderen wahrscheinlich als zu alt für so etwas eingestuft. Von mir erwartet man, dass ich mich mit meiner Arbeit beschäftige, das Schloss leite. Natürlich, ab und zu plaudere ich ein wenig mit Kollegen, ich habe Freunde, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche. Dass auch ich einsam sein könnte, darauf -", sie räusperte sich kurz, wahrscheinlich um zu verbergen, wie nahe ihr dieses Thema ging, und erschrocken stellte Septima fest, dass Minervas Augen glasig geworden waren, „das erwartet man nicht."

Sie war in sich zusammen gesunken und Septima konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. Vorsichtig nahm sie Minerva das Weinglas aus der Hand und stellte es neben ihr eigenes auf den Tisch. Sanft nahm sie sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest.

Steif ließ Minerva sich umarmen, befreite sich dann aber bald wieder. Ihr Blick war noch immer verdächtig feucht, doch entschlossen wischte sie sich über die Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Septima.", sagte sie und sah sie dabei reumütig an. „Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Weißt du, heute ist der Todestag meines Ehemannes und da tue ich mir immer selbst ganz besonders Leid. Versteh mich nicht falsch, unsere Beziehung war mehr platonischer Art, aber dieser Tag führt mir immer vor Augen, dass ich der Liebe zu wenig Platz in meinem Leben eingeräumt habe."

„Minerva", unterbrach Septima sie sanft, „das muss dir doch nicht Leid tun. Es ehrt mich, dass du mir von dir erzählst. Ich wäre zu gern mehr für dich da."

Wie magisch angezogen konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von Minerva abwenden. Wieder hatten sich einige Strähnen schwarzen Haares gelöst und Minerva zupfte unsicher daran herum.

„Ich würde deine Einsamkeit so gerne stillen", flüsterte Septima und berührte Minervas Finger. Bei der Berührung zog Minerva scharf die Luft ein und schloss ihre Augen.

Septimas Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Es kam ihr vor, als sprühten Funken zwischen ihnen.

Gerade als Minerva ihre Augen wieder öffnete und Septima mit einem Ausdruck der Begierde ansah, den sie davor noch nie an ihr gesehen hatte, klopfte es an ihrer Tür.

Minerva und Septima erstarrten in ihrer Haltung. Beide atmeten schnell.

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, drehten sie sich ruckartig zur Tür, als wäre ein Erstarrungszauber von ihren gelöst worden.

In der Tür stand Rolanda Hooch, in der Hand eine kleine rote Rose.

„Rolanda!", rief Septima erstaunt und erschrocken und sprang auf. Rolanda sah mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen ihnen hin und her. Minerva räusperte sich, stand ebenfalls auf und entfernte sich von Septima.

„Also, ähm, Septima, ich wünsche dir dann einen schönen Urlaub", verabschiedete sie sich fahrig und schob sich an Rolanda vorbei durch die Tür.

Als die Tür hinter Rolanda zufiel, bewegte sich diese endlich auch. Mit schnellen Bewegungen zerfledderte sie die Blume in ihrer Hand und funkelte Septima dabei an.

„Also, sie ist eine 'der anderen'?!", fragte Rolanda mit einem gefährlichen Unterton.

„Rolanda, ich wollte dir...", begann Septima zögernd, ohne auf Rolandas letzten Satz einzugehen, schwieg dann aber. Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Ihr Herz raste, eben noch wegen Minervas Nähe und jetzt wegen der Wut, die in der Luft lag. Was sollte sie Rolanda sagen?

„Was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte Rolanda mit einem tiefen Seufzen und warf dabei den Stängel der Blume auf den Boden von Septimas Zimmer. Noch immer sprühten aus ihren Augen Funken.

In Septimas Augen stahlen sich Tränen. „Rolanda, es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie.

Da wurde Rolanda endlich weicher. Ihr Blick veränderte sich rasend schnell, die Wut verschwand und Resignation und Enttäuschung nahmen ihren Platz ein.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie das alles gekommen ist", sagte Rolanda und seufzte erneut. „Seit dem Brief zerbreche ich mir den Kopf darüber, was ich falsch gemacht habe."

„Wenn du mir die Chance gibst, will ich gerne versuchen, es dir zu erklären."

Rolanda hob ihren Blick, sah Septima an und nickte. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich für einen Moment auf ihrer beider Gesichter, als sie sich gegenseitig aus Versehen den Weg zum Sofa verstellten. Septima setzte sich kurz neben Rolanda, stand aber erschrocken wieder auf, als sich ihre Hände für einen Moment berührten. „Ähm, möchtest du vielleicht einen Tee?", fragte sie in der Hoffnung noch kurz ihre Gedanken sortieren zu können.

Rolanda nickte gleichgültig und richtete ihren dunklen Blick auf Septima. Septima lief um das Sofa herum zu ihrer Kochecke. Sie stellte in automatisierten Bewegungen einen kleinen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd und entzündete mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs das Feuer. Nach zwei Minuten des Wartens und einem kleinen Zauber standen auf dem Couchtisch zwei dampfende Tassen, die die Gemüter beruhigen sollten.

Septima räusperte sich, um den rauen Unterton aus ihrer Stimme zu vertreiben, und schaute Rolanda verzweifelt an.

„Septima, ich werde dich schon nicht verfluchen. Aber ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie es kommt, dass du zuerst 'single' bist und dann plötzlich ein polygames Liebesleben führst!", grummelte Rolanda und fuhr sich durch ihre kurzen Haare.

„Ich verstehe das ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so ganz", murmelte Septima, aber als Rolanda darauf nicht reagierte, fuhr sie schnell fort und erzählte ihr von ihrer Anzeige im Tagespropheten.

Ungläubig riss Rolanda die Augen auf und lachte.

„Du warst das?!", fragte sie und schüttelte leicht lächelnd ihren Kopf – doch ihre Augen, das sah Septima, erreichte das Lächeln nicht. „Ich habe das Blatt mit deiner Anzeige im Lehrerzimmer gesehen", erklärte Rolanda.

Erschrocken schluckte Septima, verscheuchte dann aber die aufkeimende Verlegenheit. „Zwei meldeten sich darauf, mit einer schrieb ich länger hin und her, sie wollte sich aber nicht zeigen. Sie nennt sich Enigma."

„Du hast mich und Aurora auf der Party nach 'Enigma' gefragt", bemerkte Rolanda mit misstrauisch zusammen gekniffenen Augen. „Ja...", gab Septima zu und wandte seufzend ihren Blick ab.

In ihrem Kopf zogen die Formulierungen Kreise. Wie sollte sie Rolanda mit diesen Erzählungen nur klar machen, dass die Sache mit ihnen aus war? Sie seufzte nochmals und versuchte das Schweigen, das sich erneut ausbreitete, zu durchbrechen, indem sie einen Schluck Tee nahm und weiter erzählte. „Ja, ich habe euch nach ihr befragt. Aber ehrlich gesagt... ich weiß noch immer nicht, wer sie ist."

„Hast du nicht einmal eine Vermutung?", fragte Rolanda, anscheinend neugierig geworden.

Septima schaute in Rolandas braune Augen und schmunzelte. „Vielleicht... Aurora? Ich weiß, der Gedanke ist eigentlich absurd, aber -"

Rolanda brach in Gelächter aus, erwiderte aber nichts.

„Nach dem wir also... an dem Abend, da hat sie sich wieder gemeldet und wir haben uns getroffen. Es hat mich so wütend gemacht, dass sie mir dennoch nicht sagen wollte, wer sie ist."

„Und da dachtest du dir wohl, dass ich dir dann lieber bin, weil ich mich wenigstens zeige", fügte Rolanda resignierend hinzu. „Weißt du, ich kann einfach nicht so gut mit solchen Geschichten. Ich fühle mich dann so unwichtig und empfinde unsere Affäre als so austauschbar – von deiner Seite aus."

„Nein! Also - Rolanda, das mit der Affäre -"

Mit angehaltenem Atem sahen sie sich kurz an, dann schien Rolanda endlich zu verstehen. „Es gibt keine Affäre mehr, oder? Du hast gehofft mich damit loszuwerden?"

„So würde ich das jetzt nicht -"

„Ach Septima! Das kann doch nicht sein!", fluchte Rolanda und kniff ihre Brauen verärgert zusammen. „Sag mir doch einfach ins Gesicht woran ich bin! Ich bin nicht sauer darüber, dass du mich abservierst, sondern darüber, dass du mich für dumm verkaufst. Ich fühle mich nicht ernst genommen!"

„Ich verkaufe dich doch nicht für dumm! Es fällt mir nur einfach schwer... also, ja, verdammt, ich wollte dich damit loswerden, aber nicht, weil ich dich nicht mag. Ich glaube nur, dass wir nicht für einander bestimmt sind!"

Rolanda griff sich kurz mit ihrer Hand an ihren Kopf und grinste dann freudlos. „Bestimmt", murmelte sie.

„Rolanda, sag mir einfach, was ich tun soll", flehte Septima. „Ich wollte dir nie weh tun und es war nicht meine Absicht, dass es so kommt. Ich mag dich unglaublich gern, du bist klug, schön und begehrenswert. Aber... einfach nicht die Richtige für mich."

„Aber Minerva ist es?", zischte Rolanda.

„Um Minerva geht es hier nicht", antwortete Septima hart. „Es geht um uns. Rolanda. Was soll ich tun? Soll ich ab jetzt Abstand zu dir halten? Soll ich -"

„Nein!", rief Rolanda. „Septima, wir sind doch keine Teenager mehr. Es ist okay. Ich bin enttäuscht, aber ich komme damit klar. Und von dir will ich einfach, dass du dich so verhältst, wie du dich eben ohne diese Sache auch verhalten würdest. Es fällt mir gerade zwar schwer, aber ich werde bestimmt bald nur noch freundschaftliche Gefühle für dich hegen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir diese beginnende Freundschaft am Leben erhalten würden. Auch vom Sex abgesehen habe ich deine Anwesenheit nämlich sehr genossen."

Septima lächelte ehrlich und umschloss Rolandas Hände mit den ihren. Sie sah Rolanda in die Augen zu sehen und sagte: „Danke. Wirklich, ich danke dir."


End file.
